


【XCR】記得嗎

by mooyu0505



Category: Cytus (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooyu0505/pseuds/mooyu0505
Summary: 大概是26/23那個後續





	【XCR】記得嗎

　　不知道、不明白、不曉得，自己怎麼了。  
　　從最原始的間諜任務變成奇怪的感情遊戲，掌心的溫度和殘留的體溫他無法忘懷。Simon就像病毒般佔據大腦的晶片，對方最喜歡的牛奶、似有似無的薄荷味、寬闊的臂膀和奶金色的髮絲……無一不讓他聯想到他。  
　　忘不了他。  
　　  
　　  
　　「等等，Colin你再說一次好嗎？」  
　　她以一種難以置信的眼神望著Colin，原本一句玩笑話竟然被這單純的笨蛋給當真了。  
　　「我、我想我對那個駭客有了不太一樣的感情……」  
　　逐漸變小的聲音顯示了他的害怕和不知所措，只差沒講出自己昨天被做了什麼事。那溫熱的液體彷彿還在身體裡流竄。  
　　「所以……你的意思是？」  
　　「我想去見他最後一面。」  
　　該死的、Colin討厭自己太感情用事，他因此被Sasha訓了好幾頓。身為詐欺師不該過於相信感情－－特別對方是你的獵物時。  
　　「……下不為例。」  
　　  
　　  
　　這是愛情嗎？他像是湖泊，自己則是賴以維生的蒲公英，在陰錯陽差下飄到了他的身旁。他們本沒有任何關聯，直到小小的嫩莖長出綠葉，他才發現這份情感已經無可救藥。  
　　「我喜歡你……」  
　　不經意在那夜的脫口而出。噢，不該如此。即使對方只是默默的繼續加重下身的力道，褐髮的男人仍然記得他紅了的耳朵，還有完事後他所說的話。  
　　「我會保護你。」  
　　究竟是一時被情慾沖昏頭腦的話，還是發自內心呢？那擁抱的溫度令他無法忘懷，他喜歡這種有人能夠依賴的感覺，但也讓他痛苦。沉淪在似幻的情感中，隨時都會溺死。  
　　  
　　只有自己能夠拯救自己。  
　　  
　　  
　　開門的一瞬間就被Simon反手壓在牆上，那力道大的略顯弱小的Colin難以反抗，腿間被對方的膝蓋給頂著的那剎那徹底軟了身子。  
　　「啊、Simon……做什－－」  
　　對方並沒有回應，而是強迫的把手指頭塞進對方的嘴裡，讓他只能發出細碎的呻吟，唾液也隨著指節的輪廓流到了喉結上。  
　　「呃，唔……」  
　　「犯人，閉嘴。」  
　　當粉嫩的乳首被擦過時，略小男人的分身已經緩緩流瀉出半透明的津液，整個人都癱軟在牆上無法使力。下一步就是拿出手銬，強硬的將他的雙手禁錮在冰冷的鐵器中。另一手則是悄悄探入對方還乾澀的後穴中。  
　　「好痛……Simon、Simon－－！」  
　　意外很敏感的身軀讓他無可避免的只好跪在地上嗚咽，粗重的喘息聲幾乎是充斥了整個辦公室，較小男人豆大的淚珠沾濕了Simon的袖口。  
　　腸液分泌的差不多後就掏出漲大的性器，深入對方的後穴裡，這使對方忍不住叫出了美好的聲音，他一個腿軟就跪在了地上，這使Simon更加不悅了。  
　　「起來。」  
　　「不……」  
　　「我抱你起來。」  
　　「唔！」  
　　後穴還有對方形狀的觸感，突然被翻過身的酥麻感讓他的分身又吐出了一點液體。透明的淚滴在燈光的照耀下更顯可憐，Simon接著是吻掉了那些淚珠，抱著對方到辦公桌上。  
　　  
　　他也不是真心想這樣的。  
　　  
　　直到他知道Colin只是為了利益接近他，他心裡是又氣憤又難過。仇恨如海嘯般吞噬他的腦，他想報復他、欺負他、佔有……愛他。想和一般的情侶一樣，牽手、擁抱、接吻、做些親暱的事。  
　　Simon只想好好愛他，他金色的瞳孔像隻單純的小貓咪一樣，惹人憐愛又讓人想保護。瘦小的身軀和略窄自己一些的臂膀，他以為對方是傻呼呼需要人保護的小男孩。上一次約會時他光是被牽著手就會害羞，接吻後直接縮在了自己的懷中，又像隻小兔子一樣。  
　　  
　　愈想愈是加快身下的速度，讓對方發出求饒的哀嚎聲。Simon沒想到自己用了這種方法強迫對方賠罪，直到Colin哭聲愈來愈緩和，聲音中求饒的感覺比享受高出不少倍。  
　　噢、這可不是Simon原本想的  
　　在Simon要拔出來時，Colin用被拘束的雙手搭上Simon的肩膀，這一刻他才看清對方的眼淚中不止帶有痛苦、還有後悔和抱歉。  
　　「……。」  
　　「Simon，你還……喜歡我嗎。」他輕輕的問句，彷彿下一秒就會破碎的水晶泡泡。  
　　沉默。  
　　心有什麼在撕裂著，劇痛無法復原。Simon拿起一旁的馬克筆，用牙齒咬開筆蓋後用力地、用盡全力地在身下男人沾著津液的大腿內側，寫上自己的名字。  
　　「安靜，我的犯人。」  
　　一邊說著，眼眶的淚水止不住的滑落下來，埋在對方的頸脖之間啜泣著，一方面卻又溫柔的在對方體內抽送性器。這舉動讓Colin不曉得怎麼回應，罪惡感哽咽在喉嚨什麼都說不出口，只是抱著對方無法克制的哭泣。  
　　  
　　已經發顫的雙腿和無法壓抑的呻吟，全身上下只穿了對方的外套，軟綿綿的依偎在懷中。  
　　「Colin，答應我好嗎。」氣音搔得Colin耳朵癢。他或許是被情慾沖昏頭了，也或許是出於真心，但Colin只是出於單純的答應了對方。  
　　「我願意、唔……」  
　　吻後，他進入沉沉的夢境。  
　　  
　　  
　　好沉、好沉……  
　　  
　　  
　　平凡的一天，無名指被陽光照得閃閃發光的戒指，和他笑瞇瞇的金色眼眸一模一樣。  
　　「你記得我們的第一次見面嗎？」  
　　「……不記得。」  
　　金髮的男子回應總是這麼冷淡，和以前的衝動小伙子不一樣了。  
　　「哈、那我們的承諾你大概忘了。」  
　　「我記得。」  
　　  
　　  
　　「我愛你，我只希望你會記得。」


End file.
